


Who You Gonna Call?

by rexlover180



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 4, Ghostbusters AU, Klance week 2k16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Ghostbusters get a call, but nearly everyone is busy, it's up to Keith and Lance to take on the ghost. But Lance is sure that there's absolutely no ghost in this man's attic, so why not spend some alone time together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Gonna Call?

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who watched Ghostbusters and whipped this out in half an hour afterwards while blasting the soundtrack while alone in their apartment? This fucking nerd. God I’m so in love with that movie someone help me.

Klance Week 2016

Day 4 Free Day

Who You Gonna Call?

“Lance, Keith, Hunk, I need you to go investigate this call,” Shiro said, shouting further into the building. Lance looked up from the sound waves he had been examining, trying to see if the recording they got in the subway earlier that week was closer to a ghostly wail or just some drunk guy crying.

“What?” Lance groaned, slipping his headphones onto his neck. “Why does Hunk have to come with us?”

“Because last time you went alone together you were gone for three hours,” Shiro said bluntly, walking past him while looking through the newspaper. “Remember? We found you two making out in a woman’s basement that didn’t actually turn out to be haunted.”

“Keith’s idea,” Lance blurted out.

“Hey!” Keith shouted in protest.

“Stay still,” Pidge said simply. Keith scoffed, keeping a pretty big piece of equipment stable while Pidge laid underneath it, messing with a wrench.

“That was _not_ my idea,” Keith said pointedly. “And we all know it.”

“Do we, Keith?” Lance asked with a smirk. “Do we, really?”

“Yes,” all four of the others in the room said at the same time. Lance’s smirk dropped and he sighed heavily, placing the headphones on the table.

“Okay, but Hunk, don’t you need to help Pidge make that…uh…new, gun thingy?” Lance asked, hopping over to Hunk as he was adjusting some of the more technical things on their backpacks. Hunk blinked, looking up at him with a confused look. “You know…that…thing.”

“Uh…” Hunk furrowed his brows and Lance motioned to Keith as subtly as possible. Thankfully, Keith and Pidge were still busy with their…thing and Shiro was still being a dork and looking through a newspaper, as if that still had any useful information on it. “Oh, yeah, uh, the gun…thingy.”

“Hear that?” Lance said. “Guess we have to go alone, unless you have the time to look up for your newspaper, Shiro.”

Shiro sighed, looking up between them. Lance had a hopeful smile on his face and Shiro’s face just looked like he needed sleep. Probably did. Hell, they all did, but this job was more of a…nocturnal thing.

“Fine,” Shiro said and Lance pumped his fist in the air victoriously.

“You owe me,” Hunk said with a happy smile and Lance’s smile vanished.

“Yeah? And what do you want?” Lance asked. Finally, Keith was able to set the thing down, now that Pidge was a safe distance away from it. The three on the other side of the room started their own conversation on Pidge’s new invention, apparently something that would help contain ghosts better for more research or whatever. Lance didn’t really try to waste his time figuring out the specifics since all the words made his head spin. As long as he could actually do some of the experiments he was dying to do on actual ghosts, he was happy.

“Get back to me when you get back,” Hunk said, hitting Lance’s shoulder.

“Whatever,” Lance scoffed. Keith started walking over to him. “Time to suit up, babe.”

“Don’t call me that,” Keith said.

“What, would you prefer sweetheart?” Lance asked, following after him so they could get the proper equipment. Apparently, Shiro didn’t know a lot of specifics about the job or he would have shared them, so they would just have to go with some generic stuff and hope that worked. “Or maybe pumpkin? We can keep going, I have a lot.”

“How about my actual name?” Keith asked simply.

“Well, that’s boring,” Lance muttered. “Fine, then, Keithy poo, let’s get going.”

“What?” Keith asked, looking at him with an incredulous look. Lance just smirked, taking his gun off the wall with all the other equipment and looking at the address that Shiro wrote down on a sticky note left on the reception table.

“You’re driving!”

“No, I’m not!” Keith protested, running after his boyfriend, who was already sprinting towards the van.

* * *

“Yup, yup, we’ve got this covered, sir, nothing to worry about,” Lance assured the man, who kept rattling on and on about how this ghost was making quite the nuisance of himself. He looked terrified, but Lance couldn’t help but smile as he shut the door to the attic, leaving him and Keith alone. Keith was already fiddling with their device that they used to detect ghosts, but this was so obviously not a real ghost, nothing to worry about. No apparition? Not even a noise? Just some movement of objects? It was probably just small tremors.

“Do you think we should start in the back and move our way forward?” Keith asked him seriously. Lance rolled his eyes, walking up behind Keith and taking the device from him. “Hey, we’re supposed to be doing our job, remember? The one we’re actually being paid for.”

“And as freaking awesome as that is,” Lance mused (he still couldn’t get over the fact that he really could be paid for his childhood dream of researching ghosts), “there isn’t a ghost up here.”

“And you know this how?” Keith asked skeptically, completely unfazed as Lance backed him up into a few stacked boxes, their chests practically touching.

“Um, because we haven’t seen it yet?” Lance asked. “In this line of work, if something’s gonna go wrong, it tends to happen fast.”

“You have a point,” Keith said. “But I’m still not convinced. If we get in trouble with Shiro again because you decided making out in a stranger’s house was a good idea, we won’t be able to hunt for a while and you probably won’t be able to research for a week.”

“I think I’m willing to take that risk,” Lance said simply. As horrific an idea as not looking into his life’s work was, he could handle it. He nuzzled his nose into Keith’s ear before moving up to blow a little air into it while he talked, sending shivers down Keith’s spine. “Are you?”

Keith needed a little extra push, and that was totally fine. While Lance absolutely adored finding out more about ghosts and figuring out how they ticked, Keith absolutely loved seeing them in action. Being able to chase them down, help people, and actually go through the thrill of fighting one. And the idea of not being able to do that for a while? Lance could understand, but he hoped that his hands roving over Keith’s hips and going to grope his ass could send some other pretty strong messages.

“Fine,” Keith relented and Lance pulled back to face him with a wide smile. “But if we get caught, you tell Shiro this was your idea. And last time, too.”

“Deal,” Lance said happily, slipping his fingers through Keith’s belt loops and yanking him closer. They both clanked with all the equipment they had on, and it was incredibly clumsy once their lips crashed together, but Lance could ignore all that for the time being. What mattered now was the fire growing in his stomach, on his lips, on his fingers, his chest, anything that was touching Keith.

Keith’s hands went up to grip Lance’s hair tightly while Lance’s hands went to moving around. Lance moaned deep in his throat when Keith pulled a little too tight and that seemed to only egg Keith on, forcing a bit more strength into his part of the kiss. Teeth clattered for a few seconds and they both giggled into each other’s mouths. They tried to take one step together and that wound up with a box crashing into the ground behind them, quite a few expensive sounding things shattering inside it.

“Oops,” Lance said, laughing as he pulled away.

“You’re such a jackass,” Keith said breathlessly, his lips moving underneath Lance’s chin, spreading even more fire with every nip and suck as he made his way down Lance’s neck.

“H-Holy shit,” Lance breathed into Keith’s hair. Keith made it down to Lance’s collarbone before Lance yanked him back up to his face so he could properly ravish him. They started grinding their hips together and Keith whined every time Lance pulled away, even for just a second.

This time it was Keith’s turn to moan as Lance’s hand ghosted past a sensitive spot on his back. Lance pulled back to say something, but everything felt suddenly cold.

“Uh…Lance,” Keith said and Lance slowly opened his eyes. Yeah. There was a green mist around them.

“Yeah?” Lance asked, feeling the air around them turn thick.

“It’s, uh,” Keith muttered, fumbling for his gun, but both of them had dropped their weapons a long time ago.

“You think it’s non-violent?” Lance asked, hoping maybe luck was on their side and it was actually friendly.

“You know…I don’t really think so,” Keith said.

Lance finally turned around to face the apparition, which was floating quite a few feet above them, but was definitely glaring at them. He was, in fact, missing an eye and an arm, most likely in some gruesome battle. And he was big. Like if he wasn’t a soldier it was a major waste of his talents. Lance swallowed thickly. Fighting was definitely not his strong suit and while Keith was quick, he normally couldn’t take something this big down without help.

“Call Shiro,” Lance said carefully, really, really hoping that the ghost was just gonna keep staring at them for a while.

“This is embarrassing,” Keith grumbled.

“Just do it!” Lance snapped, turning to face him.

“You said there was no ghost!” Keith argued.

“Are we really doing this now?” Lance asked.

“Now that I have to fight with a hard-on?” Keith asked, raising a brow. “Yes.”

“Oh, like you don’t already get hard-ons when you fight ghosts,” Lance scoffed and Keith hit him upside the head. “Ow!”

Before they could bicker anymore, the ghost behind them screeched and tossed Lance literally across the room, the old sofa in the back corner really not doing much to soften his fall.

“I’m calling Shiro!” Keith shouted. “Keep him distracted.”

“I hate being the distraction…” Lance muttered under his breath.


End file.
